vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beelzemon
|-|Beelzemon= Beelzemon is an Evil Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena" (Esp: Eggplant). Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak. |-|Beelzemon + Behemoth= |-|Blast Mode= Beelzemon Blast Mode is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is an ultimate Demon Lord that raised its power and spirit to their utmost limits. Instead of evolving in wickedness, it maintained a calmer mental state, and its three, once-baleful red eyes have become green. It commonly demonstrates incomparable power and speed, and four jet-black wings are growing from its back. You can almost say that before the Beelzemon that took on this figure, the opponent no longer exists. Its right arm is integrated with its Blaster, and fires powerful energy waves to disintegrate everything into atoms. |-|Blast Mode + Behemoth= |-|Beelzemon X= The X-Antibody overwrote parts of Beelzebumon's data, granting it the ability to summon "El Evangelio", crimson flames of the underworld (Dark Area) capable of changing their form at will. The flames of El Evangelio possess their own will, and their role is to impose judgment upon and offer salvation to the souls of the sinners that fall into the Dark Area. Being a Demon Lord type, Beelzebumon's Digicore would have been eradicated by the flames under normal circumstances. However, with the X-Antibody now assimilated into its body, Beelzebumon has gained the ability to suppress the will of El Evangelio and control them as if they were its own power, without being burnt by them. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C, higher in Blast Mode | 1-C | High 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Beelzemon/Beelzebumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Existed since the creation of the Digital World Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Demon Lord Digimon, Demon Lord of Gluttony Powers and Abilities: Beelzemon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Beelzemon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Chaos Manipulation, Transformation, Power Absorption (After killing an enemy, Beelzemon can absorb their powers and use it as his own), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 7 and 8; it was stated that as long as evil exist in the hearts of man, the Demon Lords shall be reborn. Also reliant on the Sin of Gluttony), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Expert Marksman and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Acausality (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Gluttony in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Conceptual Attacks (Resisted getting his very concept attacked by Boltboutamon) and Existence Erasure |-|Blast Mode=All previous abilities, Matter Manipulation (His blaster destroys those on an atomic level). |-|X-Antibody=All previous abilities greatly amplified, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Gluttony Flare (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Hellfire Manipulation, Conceptual Erasure (Can resist the effects of El Evangelio) and Power Nullification (Can resists the effects of Yggdrasil's Particle Worm in which nullifies the abilities of all those effected by it). |-|True Form=All previous abilities, Omnipresence. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to other members of the Seven Great Demon Lords, defeated Megidramon), higher in Blast Mode | Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than before) | High Complex Multiverse level (Managed to fight Takumi Aiba) | At least High Complex Multiverse level (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights, who transcended space and time) | Immeasurable (Vastly superior to most Eaters, who have no concept of time) | Omnipresence within the Digital World Multiverse (Exists in all parallel worlds and spread his power across the spectrum of space and time on a multiversal scale) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable via power-scaling (As the second strongest of the Demon Lords, Beelzemon should be stronger than Leviamon, who can consume the entire Digital World) | Immeasurable (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro) | Immeasurable (Infinitely superior to his avatars) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal, higher in Blast Mode | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal | At least High Complex Multiversal (Infinitely superior to his infinite avatars) Durability: Complex Multiverse level, higher in Blast Mode | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High, never shown to tire or get winded in battle, and once he got a hold of himself, dispatched Megidramon fairly quickly Range: Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal+ for his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: His two shotguns called "Berenjena", A dark motorcycle that can drive on its own called Behemoth Intelligence: Impmon is a mischievous opponent and a skilled combatant able to trouble the likes of Renamon. He is not afraid to fight dirty and trusts no one but himself, leading him to be a constant nuisance for the DigiDestined. Upon becoming Beelzemon he becomes a far more dangerous fighter, easily killing the likes of Leomon and batting aside all of the DigiDestined until Guilmon became Megidramon from Takato's misery and rage. Even then he came out on top after absorbing Makuramon. He is skilled in both ranged and melee combat in this form, overwhelming Takato and Guilmon after they Bio-Merged to become Gallantmon at first, and later managed to replicate Leomon's techniques while rescuing Jeri from the D-Reaper. Weaknesses: Holy Based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Beelzemon *'Darkness Claw:' Raises a claw overheard and then tears the opponent to pieces. *'Double Impact:' Beelzemon fires off two consecutive and powerful blasts from the Berenjena. *'Quick Shot:' Rapidly fires the Berenjena. *'Heartbreak Shot:' Fire a shot aimed at the opponent's heart. *'Chaos Blast:' Attacks the opponents with energy balls of darkness and chaos. Beelzemon Blast Mode *'Corona Blaster (Death Slinger):' Fires a destructive wave from the Blaster that destroys the target at the atomic level. *'Corona Destroyer (Chaos Flare):' Draws an inverted pentagram with his cannon and fires energy blasts through it creating a giant continuous beam as long he keeps firing. Beelzemon X *'Gluttony Flare:' Shoots the flames of the Dark Area, El Evangelio, as bullets, incinerating the data of whatever they hit without leaving a trace. *'Nosferatu:' Attacks with its twin arm cannons Nosferatu. *'Seventh Full Cluster:' Condenses the power of Gluttony Flare into the Crown of Gluttony and fires it. Key: Beelzemon | Beelzemon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Bikers Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Transformation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Abstract Entities Category:Light Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hellfire Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users